(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There are cases in which an image is combined with a template representing an illustration or a landscape. For example, there is a case in which a captured image is combined with a template, and the result is printed. There are other cases in which a template such as an ad, direct mail (DM), a poster, a postcard, or a catalogue is prepared in advance, and an image is combined with that template.
By the way, in the case of conducting a search for a template by using the date and time at which an image has been captured or the position at which an image has been captured (such as Global Positioning System (GPS) information), a template that suits the design of that image is not always retrieved by the search.